


Karen's Epilogue

by flickawhip



Category: Stranger Than Fiction (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen finishes her books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karen's Epilogue

Having been pushed into writing a second book about the life of Harold Crick was bad enough. That she had been forced to write about his death had shaken her. Karen was not a harsh woman, she cared a lot for people and yet, she found it hard to call for help. Karen had been planning to try to find Penny, to get the woman to come back and help her when she was struggling to write anything since the last book, containing Harold's death, had been published. She had stopped at the bakery, seeking something with chocolate.   
She had put in her order, moving to find herself a seat, hating herself when she realised who she had been served by. The other woman looked... miserable. 

When Ana had brought her the food and, kindly, a free coffee, she had pushed the seat opposite her out, welcoming the company. She had written Ana an epilogue offering her no real way to survive, now she wanted to change it, to see Ana smile. Ana had seemed calm and had clearly accepted she would be alone for life. Karen had asked her about Harold, pretending that she knew a little about him, that she wasn't the one who had killed him. Ana had told her how she felt about him, how she had loved him, why it had surprised her. Her revelation of her... difference... had surprised Karen, although Karen had smiled, her hand covering Ana's as she invited her home.


End file.
